The object of this research is to experiment with a variety of computer sorting strategies and thereby to develop a reliable standardized procedure for the classification of lexical elements in Rotinese dyadic language. A dyadic language is one characterized by a pervasive semantic parallelism. This linguistic phenomenon offers a unique means of rigorous, complex semantic analysis and the occurrence of similar forms of semantic parallelism, among the language families of the world, offers the further possibility of significant cross-cultural comparison. The research is also intended to continue compilation of the Rotiness dyadic language dictionary.